The Bi Yug!
by Anime Wench
Summary: Read and find out! hee hee... YugiTea & JoeyMai! Seto left in the dust, Mokaiba's whining, Bakura is being dumb, and Tristen hasn't gained a brain from the Wiz of Oz! lol READ&REVIEW!


~Okay, people! If you are against any sort of discrimination towards anything then do not read this story! I made it first person to show what kind of condition Yugi is in and not mention the little chitchats he has with Yami inside his head. I don't need any bad talk from anyone, but if I get people saying that I shouldn't be posting it then I will remove it, okay? Please do tell me if it's good or bad so that I don't waste my time typing this story. I'd appreciate it. This is an old story of mine that was from the old school Yu-Gi-OH! days (before they even went into Pegasus' castle!) This was written out of pure fun, okay? This story in no way, shape, or form is depicting my views on anything! So don't think that. It was originally in a script format like a radio show, you know? My friend requested it to be in story format so here it is! There are a total of five chapters. All in script form so I have to revise them into paragraph form so be patient and tell me if you like it! A lot of my friends laughed their heads off! So enjoy and do review for it to continue or close. It might be a tad confusing at first, but it gets interesting. If anything read the backstage scenes, my friends laughed at those the most. lol I didn't really revise this or look it over for spelling errors so please just ignore any errors, okay? Anything in '-' are thought just to let you know. Same with in the backstage scenes, okay? Enjoy!~  
  
Chapter 1: Life Without Her   
We're still on the island, but I don't really care. I mean, I've been able to spend more quality time with my friends. Bakura, Seto, Mokaiba, and Mai have decided to join up with us (Joey, Tristen, Tea, and me.) We escaped Pegasus's castle with Mokaiba and Seto's souls and with the help of my millennium puzzle we were able to return them to their normal state of being. 'I'm starting to wish that we had left them there!' What? 'Come on she's not paying any attention to us now that he's here.' NO, no she's not! 'Let us kill him!' No, I'll win her back! 'Ha, I didn't know you ever had her won. You're just boy to her! You'll never win her by yourself anyway, Yugi. You'll need me!' Let me try first then if I fail I'll get you. 'Fine have it your way.' I'll win you over without this spirit's help!  
It was a bright sunny day on Duelists' Kingdom and the group was just now starting to get up and going. "Hey Yug, wake up!" Joey ordered as he shook me until I pushed him off so that he'd stop. "You okay, you look beat."  
I looked up at him weary and replied, "Huh? I'm fine, Joey. Where is everyone?" I looked about and saw no one, but Joey who was sitting beside me now. I rose to my feet and glanced about and still I saw no one but Joey. He looked puzzled, but that's Joey for you! I then saw Mai running towards us. "Mai, where've you been?"  
Mai stopped before us and was huffing as if she had been running for awhile. She brushed her long blonde wavy hair back as she rose her head. "Hey Joey, how dare you leave me with that fruitcake!" she scolded completely ignoring my question.  
"What?" I questioned. I was confused by her term 'fruitcake'. I didn't know who or what she was talking about. It couldn't be food I knew that much. "Who are you talking about?"  
She pointed behind and sighed, "That."  
I followed her finger to see Bakura running towards where we stood shouting, "Mai, what's wrong?" He stopped beside her puzzled by her actions obviously. "Why do you hate me so? Come on out with it, girlfriend!" He snapped his fingers and cocked his head oddly. I never noticed how gay he acted.  
Joey stepped between Bakura and Mai. He glared at the white haired boy and growled, "Okay, you're sounding kinda fruity, man. Stop it, you're scaring Mai!"  
Bakura looked hurt by Joey's tone more than anything. His eyes became tear filled and stated, "What!? I'm hurt! *sniff* I'm leaving!" He starting to stomp his foot with every word he said next. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He ran off to cry.  
"Thanks, Joseph! You're a real lifesaver," Mai cheered as she clung to his arm tightly. They're not together? I think they should be, but their feelings for one another change every minute. One minute they love each other and the other they can't stand to be near one another. I don't understand some older people. I hear a *giggle*giggle* from somewhere in the forest.  
Mokaiba comes running towards me as he shouted, "Seto? Seto?! Hey, have you guys seen Seto?" We all shook our heads from side to side then you looked at one another wondering ourselves where he was. Tea was missing as well. "Oh well. I'll keep looking I guess. Seto?!" He ran off into the brush in search for his big brother.  
'Did you hear that before?' asked the voice in head that I call Yami.  
'I had heard Tea giggling; I wonder what she was doing,' I replied.  
'Then what are we waiting for, Kid?'  
"Hey guys, let's spit up and look for Tea, okay? We need to get moving!" I stated as the others nod and go in different directions. I sighed and ran towards the area where I had heard the giggle of the lost. I hear talking behind the bushes. I creep slowly and push the twining limbs of the brush away to reveal a shocked Tea and Seto. "Ah, there you are!" I give them a puzzled look as Seto rises to his feet seeming agitated with me then glanced down at the distressed Tea. "What are you two doing out here?" Both looked away from me and replied a plain nothing. "Really?" It was quite amusing to see them squirm, but I still didn't quite understand why.  
Seto smirked with his wiseass remark, "Beat it, squirt! This is something that you might figure out when you're older! Maybe-" He gave me a stupid ass glare. I just continued to act puzzled to avoid further bashing from the bastard.  
Tea rose to her feet and brushed off the leaves that were cringing to her blue skirt. "Let's go, Yugi!" she cheered as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the campsite. I looked up from the lush green grass to see her glance worriedly back at Seto. I didn't understand and I felt that I really didn't want to, but some day soon I'd be waken by the subject. Seto growled from the distant brush then began to follow.  
The camp came into view. There stood Joey and the rest. "Hey Yug, you found them, eh?" I nodded once we were amongst the gang. "We found Bakura and Mokaiba, but Bakura's still mad a little upset with me, ya know? He'll get over it unless-" I gave him my traditional puzzled expression then he leant in to whisper something into my ear. "Are gay guys like woman in the grudge keeping department?"  
"I don't know, Joey. What makes you think I would?" I whispered sharply. I kind of felt like he was thinking that I was gay myself. That irritated me.  
He pulled back and scratched his blonde hair. "Eh, forget about it." He gazes over at Mai and waves her over. "Let's go, Mai!" We all look at the pair confused.  
"Sure maybe somewhere private, Joseph," she replied slyly.  
He smiles deviously and says, "Way ahead of you! Yug, we'll catch up with ya' all later, okay?" He winked at me. I don't get why I understood his meaning then and not Seto & Tea's. I nodded then they were off.  
Tristen looked at me puzzled so I stated, "Oh, don't worry, Tristen! Joey said they'd catch up with us later so don't worry so much!" He grinned and shook his head. "What is it?"  
He leaned in and whispered, "Bakura said that my hair style is awful. What do you think?" I stepped back and gave him an evil stare. Does everyone think I'm gay?  
"Why would I care about that?" I snapped softly.  
"Well, uh. I just wanted to look good for Serenity and all since we'll be getting off the island soon," he mumbled.  
"Well, if Bakura thinks that horn of yours is bad then go and ask him to fix it since he obviously has a problem with it, you know?" I suggested and walked away. He just shouted his thanks then ran towards where Bakura was pouting. "Okay, let's head for Pegasus' castle!" Everyone nodded and started off into the wood.  
'When are you going to make your move, huh?' Yami growled.  
'Soon so don't worry about it so damn much!' I stated within my head.  
I gaze to the right off me and there stands Tea staring at me strangely. "Yugi, umm. How much did you see?" she questioned shyly with a slight redness grew on her cheeks.  
"See?" I replied playing dumb. I now realized what had been going on. Seto was hitting on my girl! I was growing angry.  
'Real smooth, Slick!' Yami sighed.  
"Oh, nevermind then," she stated as her gaze continued to be glued to the grassy floor of the wood.  
My gaze joined hers as I sighed, "You like Seto, don't you?" She shook her head from side to side causing her short brown hair to sway as she signified 'no' and I sighed deeply in relief. My view rose as a small grin grew on my face. "Seriuosly?"  
She looked over at me and cunningly asked, "Even if I did- are you jealous?"  
"No, why would I be?" I defended as my cheeks grew red from embarrassment.  
She giggled softly and smirked, "You're cute."  
"Uh, cute? Hey!" I snapped in a kidding matter.  
"Honestly, Seto's cute and all, but he's not really my type," she stated out of nowhere. "He's kind of grabby."  
'Hmm. I'm out then, huh?' Yami murmured. I shushed at him and he returned to his silence.  
"Yugi, I do like you but you're too young for me. If only-" she sighed.  
"I know, I know. If only I were taller and older, right?" I finished her short hurtful statement. She gave me a sorry expression. "Why does it matter so much anyway?" Again a clueless look from my love and I respond of course. "Tea, I must tell you something, okay?"  
"Sure, Yugi, anything," she replied as we continued on the walk to the castle.  
I sigh deeply almost kicking myself at what I was about to do. I think Yami was the one kicking the hardest. "I love you, Tea. I always have! I know you will never feel the same because of the way I am and I would change for you if I could!"  
"Yugi, I'm sorry-" she muttered.  
"Huh, sorry? That's all you have to say?" I questioned harshly since I had opened up to her. I poured out my heart to her.  
"I'm sorry for not being able to feel the same way," she finished.  
"Why can't you open your mind? I know there are a few years between us, but can't we overcome it?" I asked almost in tears.  
'Don't cry!' Yami scolded. 'you better not shed one tear, you hear?'  
"It'd be too weird!" she scolded then covered her mouth in shock at what she had just done. "Yugi, I'm-"  
"Fine then. Leave me with my shattered heart for me to piece together. Go to your Seto!" I stated and she stood there to wait for Seto to catch up.  
'I told you!' Yami laughed.  
'Even with you it wouldn't have mattered so save it for a duel!' I scolded.  
'Hmm, I guess there's always tomorrow, right?'  
'Thanks.'  
'Sure, Yugi.'  
I sighed deeply then continued to walk. I overheard Tea and Seto talking from behind me. "Hey Tea, come back for me, huh? I knew you would!" Seto smirked.  
"Kaiba, do you love me?" Tea asked softly.  
"Wha?"  
"Seto?!"  
"Sure, Tea!" His gaze missed her eyes by a long shot.  
"Look at me and tell me so then!" she ordered and just ignored the fact that he was staring at her chest.  
"I love you."  
"Uh?! You were looking at my chest the whole time you- you- PERVERT!" she growled as she slapped him right across the face. *Anime Wench claps* "Goodbye, Seto!"  
"Hey wait! Oh, you'll be back!"  
The party had stopped for the night was upon us. Joey and Mai hadn't returned yet. I was sitting by the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast moonlit ocean. I sighed deeply as my worry continued to grow. Tea strolls up to where I was seated. I gaze over at her and ask, "Tea, what's wrong?"  
"Yugi, Seto- he-" she sobbed.  
'Wow! Kid, she's come for your shoulder to cry on, huh? Comfort her to win her over then. Hurry and move in!' Yami cheered.  
"It's okay, Tea," I comforted.  
"You're not mad at me for-?" she started as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat down beside me with a strange glow to her eyes. I just took it as being tears.  
"Of course not and you don't have to tell me anything unless you want to, okay?" I replied 'sweetly'.  
"Oh, Yugi. You're so sweet!" she sighed as she kissed me on the cheek.  
'Yugi has just scored some points, everyone! Kid, you did it!'  
'I did, didn't I?' I thought to myself as she walked off to help the others make camp.  
  
~Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I type it, okay? Enjoy this backstage scene! lol It was faster just to type it in script form. It really has nothing to do with the story, but it's just for laughs really! This is what is bad, not the actual story. It's still just as funny in script form anyway so don't think it's bad because it's not a story format.~  
  
Seto- Wow! Yugi got a peck! Humph, I got to make out with her and nobody cares! Aren't we the little hussy of the group!  
  
Tea- Hey! Mai and Joey did it in the bushes!  
  
Mai & Joey- Wha?!  
  
Tristen- This sucks! Look at what Bakura did to my hair!  
  
Everyone but Tristen- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Bakura- That's what you get for calling me gay! Guess what? Serenity's my girlfriend!  
  
Tristen & Joey- Wha?!  
  
Bakura- Stupid script! Why would anyone think I'm gay in Yu-Gi-OH!?  
  
Yugi- I have no idea.  
  
Yami- 'Nice cover up, Slick! Be careful he might be turned on by you!'  
  
Bakura- You're not a good liar, Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Wha?!  
  
Yami- 'Let's kill the little queer!'  
  
Yugi- 'No!'  
  
Tea- Yugi, are you okay?  
  
Yugi- Yes, fine.  
  
Yami- 'Kill the fruit loop!'  
  
Joey- Yug, is that "spirit" talking to you again?  
  
Yugi- No, no!  
  
Yami- 'He's next! Get in line everyone!'  
  
Mai- I thought the shock therapy and meds got rid of it.  
  
Yugi- He's gone, I swear!  
  
Yami- 'Kill them! Burn them! Cut them into lil' pieces!'  
  
Seto- I can't believe you ditched me for a nut job like him!  
  
Tea- Seto, this is a skit! When I was kissing you I was faking it, dipshit!  
  
Seto- Wha?!  
  
Tea- Same with that peck I gave Yugi!  
  
Yugi- What?!  
  
Yami- 'That's it, she just jumped to the head of the line!'  
  
Yugi- 'Yes, she's going to BURN!'  
  
Tea- Yugi, Why are you looking at me like that? Put those matches down now! Those aren't for little boys! Uh, a tank of gasoline too? Yugi?!  
  
Yami- Yu-Gi-Ooooooooh! Who's your daddy, Tea?  
  
Tea- Yugi, this isn't funny!  
  
Yami- Tea, wanna burn? Who's your daddy?  
  
Tea- Uh? You are, Yugi.  
  
Yami- Good, Tea!  
  
Yugi- No more shock therapy and medication! Big Yugi's back!  
  
Joey- You stopped taking your medication didn't you?  
  
Yugi- Maybe I did-  
  
Yami- maybe I didn't! 


End file.
